The Sylvan Labyrinth
Time Period dd-mm-yy: 25-01-2013 / 06-02-2013 =Story= This majestic forest is home to the Elves... One day, it was suddenly enveloped in darkness. And out of the darkness monsters stepped... What could wait in the depths of this sylvan labyrinth? =How to play this Event= Create a deck of 10 cards to attack the Creeping Corruption who appeared without warning. When you defeat all the monsters the Gates of Hell will open and a rare boss will appear! Defeat bosses in cooperation with Allies to get rewards. 1. Seek monsters in quests! *Monsters appreat in quests! *When you battle more monsters, it's more likely that powerfull enemies will appear! 2. Seek out rare boss monsters *Spend AP to attack monsters! *Send a Co-op Request to call Allies after you attack. 3. How to deal major damage *Spand ATK PWR to deal lots of damage! *Save up points on the Break Gauge to activate Rising Break! 4. Fight effectively when Skills are active! *Decks are made up of 3 Units (4 cards, 3 cards and 3 cards). *Only the Skills of Unit Leaders will activate! 5. Collect Sylvan Berries to rank high! *Get Sylvan Berries when you defeat a monsters! *Collect Sylvan Berries to rank high! =Cards effective against The Creeping Corruption are available= =Rewards= Rewards for Defeating Monsters By defeating a Monster, you will be rewarded with Maze Flowers. The type of Flower you will receive depends on the monster that you have slain. Flowers will be rewarded for being the "MVP" (Most Valuable Person or Player) and/or being the one that deals the last blow. There are two types of Maze Flowers: *Blue Maze Flowers *Silver Maze Flowers When you get Kaguya, you are able to reset the box. You can reset up to three times. You can use either Blue Maze Flowers or Silver Maze Flowers to get an item from this Mystery Box. ---- The Following Unlimited Presents are only limited to the Blue/Red Maze Flower *100,000 Rupies *50,000 Rupies *10,000 Rupies *2,000 Friendship Points *1,000 Friendship Points *500 Friendship Points *Apprentice Mage *Animated Corpse *Sylvan Berries x 500 *Sylvan Berries x 250 *Sylvan Berries x 100 *Card *Sylvan Potion x3 Up to 20 sets of 3 Sylvan Potions can appear in 1 day (Beginning from 5 AM (ET).) You only get one of the above items by exchanging. Caution *Even is the Results screen is not displayed due to an error, the item could still have been sent normally. Please check Presents to see wether you received your items. *If you have drawn all of the contents in the box, you will not receive a Present. First Try Defeat Bonus Get this bonus when you defeat a monster on the first try. Special Reward Get a certain number of Sylvan Berries by yourself and receive special rewards! Quest Rewards Full Completion Reward After you've cleared Quest 100, discovered Death LVL: 150 yourself and defeated it, go to Area ??? to get a special reward. *Atalanta Ranked Rewards These cards can only be acquired during The Sylvan Labyrinth. Individual Ranking Rewards Order Ranking Rewards Category:Events